Musculoskeletal soft tissue injuries from athletic activities are common in the rotator cuff tendons, lateral epicondyle of the elbow, the patella tendon, and the achilles tendon. Despite the fact that the achilles tendon is the largest and strongest tendon in the human body, it is frequently injured in the athletic setting.
Achilles tendon injuries range from inflammation of the paratendinous tissue, to structural degeneration of the tendon (tendinosis), and finally, to tendon rupture. The most common clinical presentation of achilles tendon injuries is tendinopathy. It is characterized by a combination of pain and swelling in the achilles tendon accompanied by impaired ability to participate in strenuous activity. Many achilles tendon ruptures occur without precipitating signs and symptoms and it is widely accepted that surgical repair should be performed in physically active patients. To better prevent and treat injuries to the Achilles tendon, it is necessary to understand the etiology and pathogenesis of the disease process.
Intrinsic, extrinsic, and overuse activity are well-known factors responsible for tendinous injuries in general. Previous studies on the achilles tendon were often from a surgical reconstructive or clinical retrospective standpoint. While important, these studies were not designed to determine the roles of disease etiology and pathogenesis. Accordingly, a need exists to determine the roles of disease etiology and pathogenesis, and thereby develop improved compositions and methods for treating tendinous injuries.